This invention relates to a detachable end platform for a merchandise display unit and more particularly to improved means for detachably connecting an end platform side plate to the outer end of an adjacent shoe member whereby the end platform may be quickly and easily installed and removed.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in installing and removing end platforms for merchandise display units. Due to the slant of the sides of end plates for toe space, the usual practice has been to position uprights with shoe members attached into the end platform bases. Such an assembly has been unsatisfactory since the end platform cannot be installed on merchandise display units which are already installed. Neither can the end platform be removed after it is installed without unloading the merchandise display unit and then lifting the upright with its shoe member out of the end platform base. Accordingly, the end platform cannot be used temporarily for sales in various departments of a store. Furthermore, the end platform cannot be removed whereby the area beneath the end platform can be maintained in a clean condition at all times. adding or removing end platform bases has also been a problem in the erection of merchandise display units due to the fact that all of the components of the display unit do not arrive at the point of installation at the same time. Accordingly, with multiple trailer-loads shipped to customers, if often happens that the customer cannot set up any complete section with end platform until the bases have also arrived.